criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
To Drown in Drink
To Drown in Drink is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 132nd case of the game and the 40th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Immigrant's Square, district of Fario. Plot After a discovery that all illegal immigrants and a mysterious person behind everything visited a Happy Leprechaun bar in Irish Square, Mia and the player went there the next day in order to find the person's identity but upon entering the bar seemed to be empty as just some drops seem to be heard. Finding that unusual and odd, they decided to search up the place and see what is going on. After searching a place up and down, the team found a body of the bar owner Karen O'Connel with tap on the beer barrel deep in her mouth. The team first interrogated a foreign aristocrat from Egypt and victim's hookup Kissa Wasem as the victim got many missing calls from them. They soon discovered that a rich lady Minnie Starr was a friend with the victim, but also they found a reason to have a Chinese traditional dancer Huo Hui. After the autopsy Matilda told the team that the victim died by a force feeding with a beer but that she also discovered that the victim had a traces of strawberry soap on her mouth, but that nowhere else the same is found. As the team swapped to the main street to speak about the murder a flyer fall n Mia's face, revealing the message that someone just discovered Karen's killer. The flyer Mia help showed an adress that the team followed to the old festival set where a voodoo priestess Angelica tried to convince people that the victim was killed by the force she tried to summon which just gave the team more reason to add her on the suspect list. By investigating a festival set the team discovered that the victim and her friend Casandra Raynolds. The team also return to speak with Hui after they found that the victim tried to drunk and sabotage her performance. They went to pay another visit to Minnie who threat the victim because the victim tried to expose her secrets. As the team returned to the station, Abbi approached the team and said that Kissa is about to leave the USA and return to Egypt. They rushed to the airport to stop Kissa from leaving. Upon stopping her, the team decided to interrogate her and find more about her sudden attempt to live. She then confessed that she was on a political task from secret agency of Egypt because Karen was a enemy No.1 in that country. They soon discovered that Casandra had an argument with the victim because of the drug scandal back in high school, but also that Angelica ever pain for any drinks in the victim's bar. When all evidence were collected, Mia and the player went to arrest Angelica. She tried to deny that she committed the act of the homicide, but soon after the team present all the evidence she confessed that she killed her, but that it was her fault that she disturbed the old spirits of her parents. She explained that the victim was a greedy and unsympathetic towards dead. Angelica then explained that she planned to expand her bar on more places and that the place she bought to open another bar was an old house of her parents, the same house where they are also buried. She said that she tried to get some sense into the victim and make her stop but that it was too late when she demolished the house in order to rebuild it in a bar. With tears in her eyes she said that she couldn't watch anyone all those giant vehicles and new building standing on the graves of her parents so she decided to try to make her listen one more time and approached her last night in the bar when she was alone. When the victim didn't listen to her last warning she knocked her out and decided to give her dose of her own poison and fed her with a beer until she couldn't breathe anymore. On her trial, Judge Lawson sentenced her to 15 years in prison. After the trial, Rozetta came to the station wanting to speak with the player, saying that she discovered the identity of the mastermind of this scheme. Mia and the player spoke with her when she said that she caught a signal of a message across the ocean saying that the operation started to crack and that they can't go with the mastermind anymore. She also said that they mentioned her, as a female. The team then went back to the bar when she often went where they found a lack shoulder bag full of fake passports that they sent to the lab. Arif then revealed that the passports were made by one person with the experience in forging documents. He then said that only one suspect filled the criteria - Hui, which parents themselves were illegal immigrant. They went to speak with her who was sweating but confessed that she did forged a lots of documents for European immigrant for someone. She then said that she don't know the name but remember that the person, a woman, often wanted from her to leave documents at the old music stage. After searching that place they found a buried Document from FBI featured Dagger King's research on the Lopez family and her involvement. They went to speak with Dagger about that and in hope that he will reveal something. However, Dagger said that information is highly classified due to FBI and International Court of Justice work to bring the one behind this illegal scheme down but when the team told him that they already know the gender of the person be became soft and opened the files saying that the person was often seen entering the Lopez mansion but that they were always drove to the mansion by a mysterious person that FBI's computers revealed to Casandra. She then tried to deny any involvement but on the end the team made her to confess that she was paid by her but that she never saw her face but that she lost her phone during last driving. She then gave Mia the phone and paid fine. After the phone being analyzed, Madison revealed a details of the mysterious woman speaking to an unknown number about making the plot for murdering a judge of International Court of Justice who is set on a case against the woman and criminal immigrants. She also revealed that this judge is the one supposed to meet with the mayor in couple of days. Having all that mind the team returned to the desks in order to make a plan about saving the judge. Meanwhile, Barb approached the player and with heavy blush on her face asked for a help. Barb said that she wants to prepare something some nice party for the team as today passed her first year since she became a detective. The player agreed to help and by their preposition they went to speak with Kissa if she could help with some party things. Kiss gladly agreed to help and said that they can used the festival stage and that she can help with cleaning the mess. While cleaning the player found a prop box full of decorations that they could use. When everything was set down the team returned to the station, picking p entire squad and taking them to the place f the party where the firework start to appear on the sky. Mia and Abbi hugged Barb, congratulating her anniversary before sharing a kiss with her fiancee. Loud music, drinks and laugh stood until the late night after which all the team decided to return home as important business need to be done in new few days. Couple of days later, the team continued to work at full speed to find the judge and send a security team to protect them, but it seem that nothing was found, like that the case doesn't exist. Eventually, after hours of begging, Barb menage to pull down the name of the judges an informed Chief about it. Chief Loukas didn't even wanted to even waste time on mentioning the name but instead told Barb and the player go and meet with the judge straight away... Summary 'Victim' * Karen O'Connel (Found inside the pub where the killer forced her to drink until her death) 'Murder Weapon' * Beer 'Killer' * Priestess Angelica Suspects KWasimSFB.png|Kissa Wasem MStarrC40SFB.png|Minnie Starr HHuiSFB.png|Huo Hui PAngelicaC40SFB.png|Priestess Angelica CRaynoldsSFB.png|Casandra Raynolds Quasi-Suspect(s) RPierreQSFB.png|Rozetta Pierre DKingQSFB.png|Dagger King BBellamySFB.png|Barb Bellamy Killer's Profile * The Killer believes in astrology. * The Killer uses strawberry soap. * The Killer drinks energy drinks. * The Killer wears gold. * The Killer has a green makeup. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Shadow in the Crowd 4 Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Immigrant's Square (SFB)